


In For A BJ, In For A Poundin'

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, M/M, Rhys is under the influence of Aphrodisiacs, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys, accidentally hopped up on some strange aphrodisiac drug, ends up in a bathroom, where he offers a stranger a blow job. Things get stranger from there.





	In For A BJ, In For A Poundin'

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Rhys sat in the bathroom on a floor he didn’t remember in Helios. He sat in his solitude, wishing he could remember where he was and why he was there. All he knew was that he was extremely horny and all he wanted was to get some action. He’d already shed himself of his clothes. He languidly rubbed his body, enjoying the simple pleasure it sent tingling throughout his body. He stifled a moan as he gripped his inner thighs, teasing himself.

He vaguely remembered his trip to R&D and less remembered that something happened there, but every time he tried to think about it, it heated his gut and he would moan and rubbed his legs together.

Rhys barely registered when someone came in, only that they were in the stall next to him. Rhys eyed the carved hold on the side of the wall. He moved, moaning as he crawled and peered through, looking at a man standing and urinating. He could only see the man’s side and nothing more.

“Hey,” he slurred. When there was no answer, he continued. “Hey, want a free blowjob?” He poked his finger through the hole. “Jus’ stick your cock through here and I’ll give you a good time! C’mon! I really need to get fucked. I want my mouth full, mmm, please? I’m so… I’m  _ so _ horny!”

The man moved and an extremely long cock poked through, Rhys sat back to marvel it as it wriggled around, searching for him. He giggled. “Wow! This looks so...” Rhys leaned forward, sucking it into his mouth. It was spongy and not like the normal dicks he was used to, but he moaned as he rubbed his tongue over it. It was nice and full in his mouth. It began to pulse, growing larger and stretching his mouth open more than ever before.

He let his hand wander downwards, wrapping his hand around his sensitive and twitching dick. He gripped himself as he sucked, stroking his hard cock. He leaned into the hole, wanting to be as close to this cock as possible, he needed more. He whined his want around the moving dick, licking and bobbing his head wildly.

Something pressed against his ass and he shuddered, moaning loudly. He rubbed against it and the liquid it excreted onto him, encouraging it. He needed it right now. When it shoved inside him Rhys wanted to scream he was so happy. It pulsed into him just like the cock in his mouth. He didn’t know if he was dreaming, but it was the best pleasure he’d had. He squeezed his cock while taking as much dick in his mouth as he could. He could feel the tip pressing and moving at the back of his throat. It was a new sensation and Rhys gagged on it as much as the large cock would allow him. It had his mouth so full, it was amazing.

His ass was pounded into, the cock in there vibrating and growing, filling him up. He could feel it pressing all the way into him and then some. It was fast and hurt, but the pleasure that encompassed him made him moan even as he gagged. He pressed his ass into it, juices trickling down his legs and pooling on the tile into a large puddle. Drool drenched his chin and he had to steady himself on both hands, leaving his cock to bounce violently. He was so full and stretched, he felt it in his stomach.

Rhys wanted to shout, but it was only muffled. His body tingled and burned with want, his toes curling as his body was rocked at both ends. Faster and faster, each cock getting larger, pressing his jaw achingly wider. His head whirled, warning him, but he didn’t care, he only wanted everything to move faster and harder, he was  _ so _ close.

In his mouth, the cock moved wildly, hitting his throat hard, spewing liquid. Rhys choked from surprise, but he recovered quickly. He gulped it down, over and over, chugging the never ending amount of fluid. It warmed him and he happily drank all the could. Some of it spilled out of his mouth, rolling down his arms to join the large pool of liquid under him.

He felt the dick thrusting in his ass give one hard push and felt the hot liquid squirt into him and leak out, splatting on the ground. Rhys could hear all the juices and fluids rolling down the drain in his stall, his clothes too soaked to sop any more up.

Still, he drank and drank greedily, wanting all of it to himself. Suddenly, the cock retreated from his mouth and ass, spraying him and the walls around with the rest of the man’s orgasm. The long appendages retreated back to the other stall. Rhys fell to his back, splashing the wet floor and gripping his cock to feverishly rub it. It didn’t take long and Rhys gave a tired shout as he came, his seed splashing onto the floor and mixing with the man’s cum.

He was only vaguely aware of someone breaking into his stall and being surrounded by many people with white lab coats. 

“He’s the one that got A627 spilled on him, right? That formula that turned out to be an aphrodisiac?”

“Affirmative.”

“How the hell did he manage that and find the prisoner?”

All the words meant nothing to Rhys, his body spent, but craving more. He moaned and shivered when they wrapped his naked body in a blanket and carried him away on a stretcher. Rhys was sluggish, his stomach so full, the man’s fluid sloshing around inside.

“Did you see who it was?” One of them asked. “The alien looked like one of us. Did you see what they looked like?”

But Rhys could only smile lazily and moan happily.

“Forget asking him anything! He’s too far gone. We’ll have to keep him until the aphrodisiac wears off.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
